Happy Together
by Fujodanshi-san's Apprentice
Summary: Nono wants to meet Tsuna's "friends"/classmates, so he invites them over to Italy over Christmas break. Trouble ensues. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah! I'm also writing a story where Tsuna's class goes to Italy! I hope you guys will enjoy this story**~

**Disclaimer: I SO don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

_Summary: Nono wants to meet Tsuna's "friends"/classmates, so he invites them over to Italy over Christmas break. Trouble ensues. AU_

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Ding Dong

"Tsu-kun, could you please open the door?"

Tsuna sighed in relief. He forced himself not to smile as he sat up from Reborn's forced daily exercise. It earned him a kick at the back of the head.

"Wipe that grin off your face, dame-Tsuna." The said boy stifled another sigh and forced his tired body down the stairs to the front door.

He was soon faced with his dad, who was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Tsuna, pack your bags, we're leaving!" His mother walked in the living room, already clad in travelling clothes with a luggage in hand.

"Ah, Tsu-kun," Nana said apologetically. "I forgot to tell you. Your grandfather invited us over to his place for Christmas till New Year! Isn't that exciting?"

"What? But—"

"I heard your friends are already there! Nonno said that he specifically sent Xanxus-chan and his friends to invite your whole class."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Flashback: 45.2 Hours Before

"Voi! Stop moving!"

"Kyaaahh!"

"Shishishi, these brats look so weak."

"Wow, a private jet!"

"Oi, oi, aren't we getting kidnapped here?"

"Who cares? These people are hot!"

"Boss! I found one trying to escape!"

"This isn't bad I guess..."

"THIS IS EXTREME!"

"Why is Sasagawa-senpai here?!"

"Get moving, trash."

Flashback end

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"HHHIIIIEEE?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"We've got no time to spare, grab on to my shoulder, Nana, Tsuna!" Iemitsu exclaimed, before grabbing his wife and son. He was pulled upwards to a helicopter, and they sped up to the sunset.

Tsuna was confused.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Meanwhile:

The rest of Tsunayoshi Sawada's class ate heartily in some place in Rome. According to their guide, some guy named Lancia (who looked so scary, until they saw him giving cookies to kids that apparently goes to school somewhere near). They were given fashionable clothes, delicious food, great service...for the past two days, in this place called the Vongola Mansion, they felt like kings and queens.

It was awesome.

But now, there had been a new face that they have yet to meet, who is now watching them eat. It was a kind-looking old man in a pinstripe suit. He was smiling gently as he himself ate from a smaller plate than that of the students. His humble demeanour made them slightly embarrassed.

"S-so..." Inoue Mai (Student #13), a mousy girl started, hoping to break the silence. The old man turned to her, and so did her classmates. "N-nice w-w-weather, isn't i-it?" she squeaked.

"Yes, it is," the old man agreed. "It's a perfect day for a walk in the garden. I would like you to join me."

The students looked uneasily at each other but finished their meals and followed the old man outside.

It was truly a wonderful day. There weren't much clouds in the sky, but the tall trees that lined up on the side of the pathway in the garden brought a cool shade. Beautiful flowers bloomed, making the girls swoon. They could even hear birds singing atop the trees. Soon, they came upon a small spot with wooden benches and tables. On the edge, they could see a huge lake. It looks like someone was swimming in it.

The old man sat on the bench, smiling gently. He didn't say anything. The students looked at each other and shrugged. They started wandering off, looking at the different plants and flowers. Only one student, Adachi Shou (Student # 1) sat beside the old man, looking away at the lake.

They sat there in silence, until Shou suddenly stood up.

"O-oi, oji-san!" The old man looked up at the dark-haired boy. "I-I think that man over there is drowning!"

The old man looked to where the younger male was pointing, at the spot in the lake where there's someone who had been thrashing around for five minutes but had never moved yet.

The old man sighed. "Dino..."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"Eehh?! Dino-sensei?!"

The shivering male grinned sheepishly at his former students. He tightened the hold of towel around him, hoping to cover as much of himself as possible. He knew the girls were leering at him.

"Uhh, I have to go," Dino said, snatching up his clothes and running away. Only that he tripped on one of the stone paths and disappeared into a bush.

Kusatsu Ami (Student # 17), a tall girl with bleached hair turned to the old man. "Ojisan, how do you know Dino-sensei?"

"Of course," he smiled. "He's friends with my grandson, who's not really my grandson, just a distant relative. He goes to your school."

"Ehh?" Exclaimations rang out in the garden. Kyoko merely giggled.

Just then, a figure dropped from the sky and plopped down on one of the tables. A helicopter roared overhead, making the students look up. It simply passed by and disappeared behind the cluster of trees.

"Ah, Reborn."

"Ciaossu, Nono." The little baby, Reborn, jumped down and bowed politely to the old man. Nono bowed back, and smiled at the students.

"I'm sorry, I have some business to take care of. I hope you enjoy your day."

Once Nono and Reborn was out of sight, the students started chattering.

"Wow, that was really awkward!" Kanada Nanami (Student # 15) exclaimed happily, slinging an arm around her best friend, a short-haired girl with glasses and a tired expression. Another girl, a petit girl joined them. "Reina-chan, why do you look so tired?"

The girl, Maeda Reina (Student # 18) sniffed and pushed up her glasses. "I was at the library...it seems that this mansion is owned by a powerful family called the Vongola...and that's all I found out from the whole library. The rest is fictional stories about fire of different colours..."

"Haha! Don't tell me, you stayed up all night reading that?!" Akita Haruna (Student # 2) laughed. "That is so boring! Their library is so boring! Imagine, not having a single manga in one whole basement of books!"

"Typical Haru-chan!" Nanami giggled.

The glasses girl, Reina, fumed. "What are you saying, Haru? This is Italy, there wouldn't be any manga crap here! This place is about history!"

"History is so boring, you know!" Haru argued. "Unless it's like Hetalia."

"Hetalia is...!" Reina started. She stopped short and bit her lip. "Never mind!"

On the other side, two lovebirds were...ugh...making out behind the tree over there, but let's skip that.

Two girls wandered off farther, following the stone path leading to denser trees. The two looked around curiously, until they noticed the abundance of pink petals on the ground. Going further, they realized that they were surrounded with cherry blossoms, and the stone path was lost, hidden under the petals. They wandered around, lost, until they see someone leaning against one of the trees. He had earphones over his head. The two sighed in relief, and approached the person.

"E-excuse me—" the girls gasped, realizing who the person was. He opened his closed eyes and glared at them. One of the girls stumbled, taking the other with her. The man stood up, steel glinting underneath his sleeve.

Then they screamed.

The rest were just chatting under the shade, or trying to bounce flat rocks on the lake, or picking flowers and playing with them.

It was peaceful.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"Tsuna-nii~!" Tsuna was knocked down when three blurs suddenly jumped on him. Three children, one around 7, and the other two around five nuzzled him with their cheeks.

"Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin!" Tsuna smiled, hugging the three back. "It's been so long, how have you three been doing?"

"We miss Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta smiled. I-pin nodded. Lambo laughed and declared proudly," Lambo-sama is doing great!"

"That's good," Tsuna smiled. The three got off him, all grinning. "Tsuna-nii, I heard that your friends will be here today, so we want to meet them!"

Tsuna paled slightly and hastily jumped up. "Ah...okay, maybe later. I...I'll see you later!"

"?"

* * *

**So? Like it? Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwah~~ Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I'm happy to hear that you guys enjoy this story! Also, I'm sorry, but there will be romance in this fic, just a tiny bit! It's for comedic purposes... *bows* Gomen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just a measly little fangirl!**

* * *

_Summary: Nono wants to meet Tsuna's "friends"/classmates, so he invites them over to Italy over Christmas break. Trouble ensues. AU_

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

The brunette sped on the hallway of his nonno's mansion. Just then, a door opened in front if him, slamming him on the nose.

"Huh?" Chrome peeked behind her door, curious to what she might have hit.

She gasped. "Boss!"

Tsuna lay there, nose bleeding and eyes spinning in a spiral while Chrome fretted around him.

"Juudaime!" On the other side of the hall, Gokudera Hayato (Student # 8) rushed to where Chrome and Tsuna is, still dragging his luggage with him.

"Ma, ma," Yamamoto Takeshi (Student # 28) grinned, dragging his own baggage behind him. He was more tanned than usual, having spent a week with his father, Gokudera, Bianchi, Colonello and Lal somewhere in Mexico. "You should rest, Gokudera. We just hopped off a plane."

Gokudera glared at him. "Aho! Can't you see that Juudaime is hurt?! I have to save him!" The bomber picked up his boss bride-style and rushed away, leaving his possessions with Chrome.

"..."

"So, Chrome-chan, have you met our classmates already?" Yamamoto asked. Chrome shook her head. She glanced at the Rain Guardian. "I heard...they weren't nice to Boss..."

Yamamoto nodded. "No one is nice until they actually get to know him."

Chrome stood up and grabbed Gokudera's luggage. "...Mukuro-sama... He's going to do something."

Yamamoto merely shrugged. "Oh well. We can't stop him."

_-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-_

So far, today's unluckiest individual runner-ups are Sawada Tsunayoshi (Student # 24), Hirota Kim, and Hoshima Yui, Tsuna having the unfortunate dame personality, sadistic tutor, and a whole bully of a class visiting his grandfather's home. The other two were just unlucky enough to get lost in a forest of pretty Sakuras and encounter the great and Awesome Hibari Kyoya-sama, who was now dragging the two unconscious girls by their cuffs to the mansion (which was about a kilometre and a half away).

Their fellow peers stared at them in pity, only to look away in fear when Hibari glared at their directions.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

On the other side of the mansion, specifically at the entrance gate, a sleek black limo entered the area and dropped off a rather peculiar group of people. They were wearing the same uniform from somewhere near Nanimori. There were five of them, and the two that really stood out was a man with a pineapple hairstyle and a trident in hand and a young boy with a large apple on his head. If one looks closely, they could see that the brand name sewn at the leaf was Gucci.

The butler waiting at the entrance, beckoned them in with a warm smile.

"Mukuro-sama, it's been so long. Please come in. It's rather hot outside, isn't it?"

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Hibari had encountered a wild Dino!

Hibari stared at the older male lying in the middle of his path. He was (luckily) fully clothed, and a towel was wrapped around his head like a turban.

Without blinking, Hibari pushed his former trainer to the side of the pathway and continued on.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Ami, the girl with the bleached hair buttoned up her blouse, ignoring the grin her current boyfriend is sending her way. She turned her back against him and rolled her eyes. She felt him move closer to her and wrap his arms around her. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and shrugged him off. He seems put out with it. Good.

She bit her lip. It wouldn't be any good for her to be dating anyone at that time, especially that she is currently in the household of a potential boyfriend. Someone rich and has an influential family is an obvious choice if she had to choose between her boyfriend or that. She smirked. With her experience and beauty, it should be easy for her to seduce this Vongola or whoever he is. After all, she is at least, second to Sasagawa Kyoko in terms of popularity. Once she gets him, the whole world would be hers.

And that would be especially, wonderfully perfect.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Later that afternoon:

Tsuna opened his eyes blearily. Everything felt so heavy...

He bent his head and looked over his stomach, where he could see Fuuta, Lambo, Ipin and...and Fran...sleeping on his stomach.

He looked around. It seems that he is inside the small clinic in the mansion. He looked farther than the four kids on his stomach and saw two of his classmates, Kim and Yui texting each other silently. When they saw Tsuna looking at them, they smirked.

He groaned.

Tsuna looked to his side when he heard the curtains separating each bed move to the side, showing an irritated Hibari Kyoya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi: Unlucky Level Up!

The two girls immediately absconded out of the room as soon as the attention wasn't on them anymore.

Well, Hibari didn't actually hit him first. The disciplinarian lifted the four kids off Tsuna and gently laid them on his bed before he tapped Tsuna (HARD. VERY HARD. TSUNA COULD FEEL A BRUISE FORMING) in the head and simply said:

"Get these herbivores out of here."

Then he left.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Akiyama Masato (Student # 3) strolled inside the kitchen. After the small game of tag outside, he was pretty worn out. He was not that athletic, even if he is the basketball team manager. He poured himself a glass of orange juice from the fridge when someone else entered.

It was a young woman, who looked like she was on her 20s. She had familiar looking green eyes and pinkish hair. She gave him a light smile and proceeded to raid the fridge for some ingredients.

DOKUN~ (_wah~_)

Masato blushed and ducked his head. He pressed a hand over his chest, feeling his heart racing. 'What...is this feeling?'

Both didn't notice the dark aura now surrounding the vegetables in her arms.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Tsuna was once again, running around the mansion all by himself in search for his grandfather. He was getting tired and irritated.

It was odd, though.

He hadn't seen anyone, even the helpers or the guards around ever since he left the clinic. Maybe...no one's there? Nah, Tsuna shrugged off the idea. Someone's bound to be here somewhere.

After three more minutes of wandering around, Tsuna decided to just quit searching and go to his room.

Without noticing, he passed by one of his classmates, Ueda Ryuu (Student # 27 [gasp!]) who stuck out his leg to trip Tsuna. Luckily for him (this time), he hopped over the foot by instinct, not even noticing that it was there. Ueda growled and grabbed him by the cuff of the neck.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! You actually have the gall to ignore me, huh?!"

"U-Ueda-san!" Tsuna panicked.

"No." Tsuna inwardly frowned, but kept his scared face. Ueda sneered and let go of Tsuna.

"Hmph. No matter where, you're still dame."

The taller boy snorted and swaggered away strangely. Tsuna sighed and continued walking. "And you're still mean no matter where."

As he turned away, Tsuna felt the back of his neck prickle lightly. He looked back and around. No one was there. He shrugged it off and proceeded to walk away.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Soon as Tsuna disappeared to the corner, a square on the ceiling opened, and a blue-haired girl jumped down. She giggled to herself and skipped away, humming a small tune.

_'Ring-a-Ring o'Rosies_

_A gun full of Gunpowder_

_"Bang! Boom!"_

_They will all fall Down!'_

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Erizawa Misaki (Student # 5) wandered aimlessly, hoping to find a place to sleep. Her half-lidded, dark eyes didn't bother looking where she was actually going. She paused a bit to yawn for about 10 seconds, then continued dragging her feet through a door...down the stairs...across the library... down another batch of stairs... Inside an elevator and into a basement of paintings. She shifted her head around, taking in the room. Her view zeroed in the soft beige couch against the wall and immediately threw herself in it and fell asleep.

She did not notice the large painting that took up almost more than half the wall; the painting of the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

_If I should call you up, invest a dime~_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind~_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine~_

_So happy together~_

Tsuna opened the door to his grandfather's study. The gentle old man looked up from the paperwork littering his desk and over to his grandson, who he gave a smile to.

"Welcome home, Tsuna," the old man greeted.

"Nonno, about my—"

"Your friends?" The Ninth Vongola boss smiled good-naturedly. "They seem like a good bunch. If they are loyal to you, they can be a good asset to the famiglia."

"Nonno, I don't think that that's a good idea. I don't want them to get hurt."

"You have nothing to worry about, Tsuna."

Later, when Tsuna looked out the window of his room, he saw his classmates playing around and chatting in the court yard. They all look so peaceful and happy.

'Maybe,' Tsuna thought, 'Just maybe, this is not so bad after all. Nothing bad can happen, right?'

Famous last words.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

A loud bell rang around the mansion, making the students panic.

"W-what the hell is this? Is it a fire alarm?" Tatsuo Daiki (Student #26), yelled over the noise.

Haruna, Reina and Nanami looked around to see what was happening. The class rep, Ashida Tsubasa (Student # 4) immediately counted the number of students, and found that 4 was missing. He panicked.

"Oh my god, what are we going to do? Who's missing? Are they dead? Oh my god!"

Takahashi Sakura (Student # 25) threw her slipper at Tsubasa's head. "Baka, you memorized everyone's names alphabetically! Just call it out!"

Tsubasa rubbed the growing lump on his head. "B-but I forgot..."

"Baka!" Sakura hit him with her other slipper. "I'll do it myself, then!"

She cleared her throat just when the alarm stopped.

"Erizawa-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san and Dame-Tsuna is missing," Reina blurted out. Sakura glared at her, and vice versa. Sparks flew between the girl's eyes.

But then, a loud gunshot interrupted the clamour in the courtyard. The teens' attention were now focused on the five people standing in front of them. One of them, who was clearly the one who shot the bullet was a...baby...a blue-haired baby with a scar in her face.

"Line up into five equal lines! We are going on a tour!" She yelled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And please, review on which character you want to lead a tour (or give hell to these studentsmuahahaha)!**

**Also, feel free to correct any mistakes I made~ Thank you~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized I totally forgot that I had a fanfiction account. I'm so sorry! *grovels on the ground***

**I'm really thankful for everyone's reviews! They really touched me (inappropriately lol NO). Also there's gonna be uhh...mentions of XS...in the next chapter! If you don't like, I'm so sorry! *grovels even more* And uhh...please forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no matter how I wished I did.**

* * *

**_Summary: Nono wants to meet Tsuna's "friends"/classmates, so he invites them over to Italy over Christmas break. Trouble ensues. AU_**

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

In the not so distant future, a girl woke from her slumber, feeling very, very refreshed. She sat up and yawned, taking in the surroundings for the first time. She stood and looked around at the portraits stacked one after another. No wonder the halls seems to be empty! These paintings must have been hung around this mansion before they got here... But why keep them all here?

And where is here, exactly? She looked around, realizing that she did not know where she was. She stopped short when she saw the only painting nailed up. It was put above the best sofa in the whole universe.

She paled when she saw three of her classmates, the disciplinarian of her school, the brother of one if her classmates, a baby, two look-a-likes (one was a girl and one was a boy) painted perfectly on the canvas.

"What the hell is this..." Misaki gasped. She looked around once more, and started looking around the room. She viewed the paintings one by one, and each time, she felt something blossom inside her chest.

At last, she saw a large photo album at the bottom of one of the piles. She opened it and blushed. A line of blood trickled from her nose.

No one else has to see it.

Determined, she tucked the album under her arm and marched out the only available door.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Nervously, each students lined up without question in fear of getting shot. The blue-haired baby paced before the five groups eyeing the students without any expression. She stopped right in front of a group made up of a girl and four boys. Three of the boys stood separate from the two others. The girl, Nagata Akane (Student # 20) trembled in fear behind Akiyama Masato, who looked rather dim-witted that moment. The girl was obviously left out; it was obvious as she looked hopelessly to other groups who looked much nicer.

A heavily scarred man, who they all recognized as the leader of the group who kidnapped them, glared at them with steely eyes and took the group with Sasagawa Kyoko , three other girls, and a boy. Adachi Shou smiled politely, albeit nervously, but only got a scowl in return. His smile turned forced. Kurokawa Hana and two other girls named Fujimoto Rina and Natsume Mizuki stood there and stared.

A boy with a strange frog hat trotted over another group. The girl, Kusatsu Ami, and two of the boys, Hamada Hikari (Student #9) and Itami Jun (Student # 14) eyed him curiously. He's also one of their kidnappers. One other boy, Hideki Kaito (Student # 10)glared at him, while the other, Fujimoto Rin, looked worriedly over to his twin sister, Rina.

A tanned pink-haired woman took her place in front of a group of five with one nervous boy, two quarrelling girls, and another two who were chattering excitedly.

Lastly, another baby with a fedora hat took the last four students. They all remember him as the one who fell from the sky.

There was another gunshot. They all turned to the blue-haired baby. "Follow your tour guide. Next time you hear that bell again, go into your groups immediately and look for one of us. Lateness shall not be tolerated. Understood?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good. I am Lal Mirch," the baby introduced herself. She pointed to the scarred man. "This is Xanxus. Listen to him."

She then pointed to the boy with the frog hat. "This is Fran. You have to look out for him." The boy with green hair greeted them with a "yo". They greeted back with a smile.

The tanned woman's turn came up. "This is Cervello." The woman nodded her head in greeting. "Just do whatever she says."

"And, this is Reborn." Lal Mirch ended it at that and directed her group inside the mansion.

Reborn's group looked at him expectantly. He gave one simple instruction. "Respect everyone and everything in this household or you will get killed." His words chilled his group of students.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

A blue-haired girl skipped around a room at the second floor, faintly humming a song. She was clearly bored after exploring hidden paths all around the mansion. After a few more minutes, she flopped down beside a red-haired man.

"Boo! This is so boring! I don't understand why we have to stay in our rooms when those brats are strutting around outside!" the girl complained. The red-haired man, who looked like be was around 20 years of age, frowned. "Idjit. You're not even in your own room."

"It's not like you're in your own room either!" The blue-haired girl jumped up and stomped towards the door. "Well, you know what? I don't care, so I'm going out of this room!"

A teal-haired male peeked out from the covers of a bed near the corner. He blearily frowned at them and mumbled, "Keep it down..." His eyes closed and he continued sleeping.

rrrrrrrriiiipprrrrrrriiiiipprriiiiiiipp

The girl, whose name was actually Bluebell. She's 10, and she's bored. She stared at another male with green hair draw perfect sketches of some students they each saw sometime in a few pieces of paper. He had just finished drawing a girl with glasses when he ripped the paper apart slowly, enjoying the sound of ripping paper go along with the drawing being split in two.

"Look at that! Daisy's having more fun than me, and that's unfair!" Bluebell huffed and opened the door, just in time for Cervello and five students pass by. She saw the same glasses girl whose face Daisy had just ripped half in paper.

"Miss Bluebell, you are not permitted to leave your room until—" Bluebell shit the door behind her.

"Shut it. I'm bored, so I will go along with you." She placed herself next to the poor girl and grinned nastily at her. The girl didn't notice and smiled back.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Adachi Shou, Fujimoto Rina and Natsume Mizuki sat uneasily across Kyoko and Hana. They were currently in some sort of office where their guide sat on a comfortable-looking armchair with his feet up on his desk and his eyes shut. Two plates of cookies and two teacups were placed on the coffee table where they are sitting at, but it was offered only to Hana and Kyoko, which the three students think is unfair. Kyoko smiled and offered her share of cookies silently.

Then the door was slammed open.

"VOI! STUPID BOSS!" Squalo stomped in, dragging a similarly-dressed man with him. There was no sign of the students he was supposed to be leading around. "Do your work, you damn shitty boss—"

The grey-haired man narrowly missed a bottle of liquor being thrown his way. It flew all the way out the door and made its mark on a passing person.

"Shut up trash." Xanxus drew out two pistols and aimed it at his subordinate.

"Ah... We should get out of here," Kyoko said. "Xanxus-san, we're just going to leave for a bit—"

Without warning, Xanxus started firing. Hana acted quickly, flipping the coffee table over to its side and taking refuge behind it. Kyoko crouched beside her, and the three other students were forced to cram behind it.

"What is wrong with these people?!" Rina cried.

"Don't worry, Fujimoto-san. It will be over soon," Kyoko said reassuringly.

"Why are you fine with this, Sasagawa-san?! We're going to die!" Shou yelled over the noise.

"Just shut up, you stupid monkey," Hana said.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"Yo, Misaki-chan~"

The girl squealed in surprise, almost dropping the album she was peeking in for the last five minutes. She scrambled to get it shut and was able to hide it behind her back.

"Huh?"

"Misaki-chan, where have you been? Class rep got a heart attack, you know~" Tatsuo Daiki said. He added, "Not like I was worried though. Don't misunderstand, or something!"

Misaki haven't even opened her mouth yet, and he's already annoyed with her. What a weirdo.

"Ne, ne, ne, ne, Sake-chan, Sake-chan—" Hoshima Yui, a rather annoying girl yelled. "Guess what! Guess what! We're on a tour even though we've already seen most of the mansion! Weird, innit?!"

"Shut up." Reborn, the tour guide kicked her at the back, earning himself a squeal from her.

"Ah," Misaki gasped. She had seen that baby in one of the pictures in the album! She bowed low. "H-hello... I'm—"

"What's with that book?" Hirota Kim asked suspiciously. Misaki twitched.

"N-nothing..."

"What? Is it a diary or something..." Inoue Mai easily snatched it from behind Misaki. She opened a random page and had a nosebleed.

"W-what the hell, Erizawa-chan?" Mai snapped it shut and dropped it. She reddened in a matter of seconds.

"A-are you some sort of sick pervert?"

That got the attention of the other three people. Reborn took put a green gun out of nowhere and readied it. Daiki and Yui perked up. A second passed and all four, including Misaki, dived for the album.

Two had been able to grab it; Reborn and Yui. The two stared at each other, and Yui, being the annoying girl she is, grinned and tugged. Reborn smirked and tugged back. Yui pulled much harder, and Reborn let go. To the girl's surprise, the wall broke through her back easily, flinging her to the room next to the hallway.

The four other students looked at the room where Yui lay dazed, the album open on her stomach. The walls were made of paper, and the floor was padded. Yui groaned and looked down at the album and flushed red.

"WHOA!"

Kim and Daiki jumped at the chance and looked at it too. Daiki blushed and Kim stared open-mouthed.

"F*ck... Is that really Dame-Tsuna?!"

Reborn had gone, leaving the five to look more into the album. Slowly, they fell deeper, and deeper in the hole they had dug.

And there's no going back.

"H-hey..." Yui said aloud. The other es ignored her, because she was so annoying. "I think...I think I'm in love with Dame-Tsuna..."

"No way..." Misaki whispered. "Actually, me too..."

Kim was silent, but in her head, there was a song playing. 'Dirty babe~ See these shackles, I'm your slave~ I'll let you whip me if I misbehave~'

"AAAAARGHH!" The poor girl yelled and fainted, blood spewing from her nose. Daiki has his hands over his ears and was muttering something that suspiciously sounds like "I'mnotgayforDameI'mnotgayforDameI'mnotgayforDame— "

A chibi devil appeared over his left shoulder. It looked like Dame-Tsuna dressed in tight leather, similar to one of the photos in the album. "Oh, but you are," it said and leaned forward to view the album. "Oh, wow! I have a cute butt!"

Like Kim, he screamed and fainted.

Yui shut the book and grinned happily. "I'm going fishing for some Dame-Tunas~"

She left the book on the ground, and for the first time, it shows the owner of the album.

"'Cosplay as the Vongola'

Return to Rokudo Mukuro"

Up for another round, Misaki opened it once again and looked at the pictures.

"Kufufufu..."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

A cab rolled in the gate and stopped by the entrance. The butler smiled warmly at the girl who stepped put of the cab. She grinned back at him.

"Miss Miura, it's good to see you! How was your trip?"

"It was boring without anyone with me, but hopefully, it will be fun here with everyone!"

The girl took her luggage with the help from the driver and strolled in the mansion, humming happily. The butler waved at her. "Enjoy yourself, Miss Miura!"

"Thank you, I will~!" She huffed. "Oh, I will."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"Keep moving!" Lal yelled. "You! Stop slacking off!"

Her tour group are currently in the gym located at the second floor, and Lal had given the students permission to use the equipment if they want to.

"C'mon, I know you're stronger than that," she yelled at Nagata Akane, who looked like she was about to pass out.

Mochida Kensuke, a rather familiar boy scowled. He put down the weights he had on his hands and said, "You said we could use them if we wanted to. We don't."

Lal shot at his feet, making him jump up in panic. "Who said you could stop?" She growled.

The door to the gym opened, and two people, a boy and a girl entered. All eyes were glued to the girl and her...uh...huge assets. Without giving the students a single glance, the two took their place in a boxing ring in the middle of the room and sparred.

The students paled. The girl and boy were fighting in inhuman speeds, even drawing blood from each other. Dents formed from where they miss and hit the ground instead. The sound of it getting demolished made them aware that the platform was made of metal.

Either way, they watched, perplexed.

After a few seconds, they retreated from each other. Lal smirked and said, "Adelheid, Koyo, that was a good spar. Mind showing one of these brats some useful techniques for self defence?"

Suzuki Adelheid raised an eyebrow while Aoba Koyo examined the group. "Who're these kids?"

'We're just a few years younger than you!' The students thought.

"They're Decimo's...friends," Lal informed them. The two looked at each other, an unknown gleam in their eyes showing for a split second.

Adelheid jumped out of the ring flawlessly. Koyo cracked his neck and pointed at Okura Kenta (Student # 22). "You. Get in here."

Well, that can't possibly end well.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"Ne, Cervello-san?" Fujimoto Rin asked nervously. He and his group had just been recently found by the Cervello group. Their guide, the frog boy, did nothing but walk around, making pointless observations about the carpet, and about the students them selves. It wasn't long when a blonde creep had appeared to have stabbed their guide, who simply said "ouch". The two started bickering then disappeared. He had abandoned them a few minutes after starting the tour, and they found themselves locked in a room with an alligator with a collar that said "Keiman". They spent half an hour atop desks and chairs in fear.

"I was wondering... Who is the grandson of...uhh... the old man who owns this house?" Hamada Hikari asked. The pink-haired woman glanced stoically at him.

"I will show you," she said. She led them inside a large escalator, one which a monster truck could have parked in perfectly. Cervello pressed a ring in her finger inside one of the slots and pressed a button with a symbol on it. The students watched, fascinated as the escalator moved up smoothly and stopped. The door opened to what it looks like a whole house in one floor. The walls were painted in a warm orange glow, and the ceiling was high, as a sunroof in the middle. There was a simple leather couch facing a flat screen television at the left, and king-sized bed to the right. Directly across the escalator was a small kitchen with a small refrigerator, a counter and a small island with eight stools. Fully entering the room, they realized that the whole wall where the escalator is was full of books, stacked one after another. It seems that the owner never bothered buying a book case.

The Cervello scanned the wall of books and pulled out from a random pile. It was a photo album, labeled 'Nanimori, Summer 19XX'. She handed it to the nearest person, a boy who was easily jealous of anyone near his girlfriend, Hideki Kaito. He opened it wide for everyone to see. The very first picture they saw was in Yamamoto's Dad's shop, their classmates, Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera gathered in a table. There was two kids, and Reborn, one of the tour guides, a pink-haired woman resembling Gokudera, Yamamoto's dad, Tsuna's mom, Kyoko, a girl from a nearby school, Sasagawa-senpai, a girl and boy who looked alike, and Hibari.

They stared at Hibari glaring from the corner of the picture.

"Ah! This might be Hibari-san's house!" Itami Jun said aloud. "Hibari must be the grandson, because no one ever knew where Hibari-san lived, so this must be his!"

"Or maybe it's Gokudera," Ami said excitedly. She wouldn't mind if Gokudera was the heir even if he's horrible to women.

"It is possible that it is Gokudera," Reina said. "Since he is Italian after all."

"Uh, no," Sakura cut in. "The old man does not look anything like Gokudera. Hibari looks too Japanese to be Italian," she pointed at the shape of the prefect's eyes, "so that leaves Yamamoto-kun and dame-Tsuna."

"Why don't you shut up and let the guide tell us?" Reina muttered.

"What did you say?" Sakura snapped at her.

"Stop pretending that you know everything," the other girl replied.

"Well you should go die in a hole!"

"That's a very creative comback. I applaud you."

"Girls, you shouldn't start fights inside someone's room..."

"You guys are idiots," a new voice cut in. They forgot about the blue-haired girl that was following them. Look who's in the picture the most!"

Most of the pictures contained Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna, and an occasional Reborn appearing every now and then. They even saw a picture of Kurokawa Hana in it. At the back, there were signatures and messages. At a corner was also a splatter of dried blood.

"So... Who owns it?" Nanami asked loudly.

"Bluh, you guys are so stupid," the little girl groaned to Reina and Sakura's silent disapproval. "Tsuna is the grandson, idiots!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"...Hahahahaha," Hikari laughed, petting the blue-haired girl's head. He cringed when she felt something sharp poke through his skin. He examined his hand, then Bluebell's head. A steely blue thing was poking out of the girl's hair—SLAP.

The older boy clasped his cheek in shock. The ten-year old smirked and fixed her hair, successfully covering the blue things.

"Pedophile."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Tsuna shrieked girlishly when something barrelled itself at his back and groped his chest. He fell on his knees and arms, scraping his skin. His mind sent him warning alarms though his intuition is giving him a "Don't attack" sense. He craned his neck to look behind him and saw a pair of dark reddish-brown eyes look back at him, following another grope to his chest.

"H-Hoshima-san?!"

"Ne, Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna winced at his name, "you're really cute, you know. You have really smooth skin and cute butt. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier. Plus, the sounds you make when I do this," she squeezed his chest tighter, making him squeak," is so cute I can't help it."

"H-Hoshima-san–! Please stop!" Tsuna panicked. The girl giggled and pressed her face against his back. God, this girl is so annoying!

But Tsuna was saved when the girl behind him was blasted away by an unknown force. He looked up to see Yui unconscious on the ground and a familiar brunette standing over him. She had a frown on her face and a hockey stick raised above her.

"Hahi! No one is allowed to molest Tsuna-kun!"

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers I haven't actually replied to (author is an idiot)!**

**psychotic luv • I'm always invisible • FallenxLinkin • Fi Suki Saki (thank you so much for your comments! I'm still not very good at honorifics too, so I'm sorry) • Vongolafan16 (tsuna doesn't know why he's unlucky either X3) • NenePasciele (don't worry, there's gonna be more of the guardians later XD) • Tanpopo97 • AnimeLover8059 • Sara • Great • Guest • Dumti • Meganlei • xX Feathered Xx (indeed! haru will puck her up! XD lol my pun sucks) • arice-chan • sapphire-tears27 • KHRfan19 • Megumi-Tan • CieloFiore-hime • Sailor GaOn Donut • 69AnimeFreak • Aki Vermilian**

**OMG I love all of you! Thank you! *grovels a hole on the ground***


End file.
